My Name is Heero
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Heero is sent to a convention by his employers as punishment but finds it isn't so bad when a sexy conventioneer sits next to him. PWP. 1x2


Disclaimer: I so don't own GW

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: yaoi, m/m sexual relations, PWP, language, fluff and humour

A/N: Beta'd by ELLE.

* * *

**My Name is… Heero**

Heero Yuy thought that the Future Proofing Your Businesses Technology convention, or FPYBT for short, was going to be damn dull. He believed his employers, OZ Industries, had sent him as punishment for something – and if that punishment was for speaking up in a meeting and disagreeing with Treize Kushrenada himself then he supposed he deserved it. But the man had been infuriating him and as head of Technology Resources he'd had to correct him. Only a few days later he'd received a curt email regarding his attendance at this conference at the L1 Hilton and Convention Centre – which is when he realised he may have spoken out of turn.

He expected the dull keynote speakers, the hall of products vying for his attention and the inane conversation with fellow conventioneers in the bar after hours – what he hadn't expected was to be in an elevator with a young man with braid pressed up against the side of it and a hand down his pants stroking his dick to full hardness all the while kissing him with the ferocity of a freight train. It was unexpected but certainly not unwanted.

The elevator pinged and they broke apart for a moment, Heero looking at the heavy lidded eyes of the other man. They were a startling blue – but that didn't matter right now as his eyes drifted down a lean and toned frame dressed in black and to a hard cock straining against the material and he smirked.

"This is my floor," Heero said.

"Lead the way."

It wasn't that he made a habit of bringing handsome conventioneers back to his room but there had been something different about the guy as soon as he saw him. It always seemed that at these conventions everyone was middle aged, men dressed in pressed slacks and dull shirts and motherly women and Heero would nod politely and talk to them briefly but they were not interesting in the slightest. Unlike the guy he was getting into his hotel room. He fumbled for a second with his card key as once they had stopped in front of the door they resumed some of the elevator groping and he was so damn hard and turned on by him that it was difficult to even do such a simple task.

He managed it and as soon as the door was closed behind them, Heero had him pushed against the door, his leg in between long limbs, his dick rubbing against his thigh and his tongue deep in his mouth. His companion didn't complain at all, grinding back against him, opening his mouth wide and tilting his head, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of Heero's head and it was getting too hot for clothes despite the fact that his room had the highest air conditioning setting turned on.

Heero had not intended to be licking at the neck of a handsome young man but he was not going to let the opportunity pass - finding the pulse and nipping at him so that he moaned and threw his head back against the door, letting him have better access as Heero groped his way down to his belt and zipper and button. He wore tighter pants than Heero did and he'd not yet managed to touch his dick so when he finally grasped it in his hand, the satisfied groan went straight to Heero's already heated blood and he knew he couldn't deal with foreplay much longer.

"I want to fuck you," he said, his mouth at the ear of the man.

He'd wanted that from the moment he'd slid past him to the seat. Heero had been in Dr. Fitzpatrick's keynote speech about the use of personal technology in the workplace and the use of social media. He'd sat at the back anticipating he would want to leave immediately and find the bar before the many others who filled the auditorium made their way to it and so he had taken a seat at the edge of the row of uncomfortable chairs. It was then, late, the braided man had come into the room and realised that the only available seat he could get into without causing too much disruption was the one next to Heero.

Heero didn't mind as he looked up and saw him smile apologetically. Dressed all in black, his first three shirt buttons undone, his shirt sleeves rolled up and a firm ass that brushed him as he sidled into the seat next to him and really – he was not going to complain. Especially when he'd noted the braid. He had a few things he liked in a man and it seemed this conventioneer ticked all those boxes. So many of them, that he was undoing shirt buttons and finding it awkward to do so with the convention lanyard around his neck.

"Fuck me then," was the response he got from his proposition.

Oh hell, he would. They managed to walk together towards the bed despite the fact they were intent on not separating, Heero had his hand on hard dick and his shirt was being undone and a mouth was nipping at his jaw. He was surprised they managed to make it, nearly tripping up on multiple occasions as they became a mass of limbs and neediness.

They didn't make it elegantly but there was a pause as they got to edge of it. Heero took a breath and looked down at the ever so helpful sticky label on the black shirt that matched the counterpoint on his own chest.

It read My Name Is… Duo.

He'd not really had opportunity to notice it despite sitting next to him during the speech as they'd been giving each other looks from the corners of their eyes and they had come to some mutual decision that Heero didn't quite understand and they'd left only to start making out in the elevator. There had been no preamble. No small talk. No exchange of names until now.

Duo's fingers slid over his half undone shirt to the sticky tag and then to the lanyard that confirmed his company name and his attendance details. A slim digit went over the name on the label, moving over the letters of Heero's name, finger continuing and making its way up the expanse of his chest that had been exposed so far, up to his collarbone, until it was at his mouth. It was the slowest the whole encounter had gone but Heero couldn't deny it was unbelievably sexy as he sucked at the digit as it swiped at his lips.

"Fuck me, Heero," he said huskily.

It wasn't an invitation he was going to turn down as the rest of their clothing hit his hotel room floor, a slight wrestle with pants until they were both entirely naked. He thanked his own forethought that he had lube and condoms. He hadn't expected to get lucky at the FPYBT convention but then it seemed prudent to include them in his toiletries as he didn't know and he wasn't going to question his luck at having a hot young man in his bed.

He wasn't going to question it as he slid fingers down his sides, mouthing at shoulder blades as he slid one inside until Duo was squirming underneath him, moving back into him, and then inserting another as he kissed down the ridges of spine listening to the moans of approval and interest as he drove them deep, the pleasure evident in the writhing and shifting of the man on his hands and knees in front of him. Once he'd finally used three, stroking Duo's dick as he did, he removed them and received a look over his shoulder that suggested a lot of things. Hurry the fuck up being one. It was difficult – he fumbled with the condom packet and he was so hard, so damn needy, that he thought for a second about suggesting not to but then sense overrode that and he managed to slide it on, applying a thin sheen of lube before positioning himself.

"Ahh, fuck," he moaned, unable to help himself as the feeling was so damn good and he heard an answering groan at his slide in.

It was difficult to not start pounding straight away but instead, he skittered his fingertips over the body underneath him, toyed with a nipple and leaned over to lap at pale sweaty skin until he felt the tell-tale movement of Duo pushing back into him and Heero thrust back before thrusting forward. He saw Duo's fingers clutch harder at the sheets underneath him and heard a few choice words – mainly "fuck," "shit" and "oh" as he built up a steady rhythm, his body instinctively moving and driving both of them insane.

Sensing that they he was reaching completion, he encouraged Duo to move back onto him, coming up onto his lap so that Heero could lick at his throat, and it meant deeper penetration as he allowed Duo to slide up and down on him, his downward thrusts and gravity creating a level of intensity that was going to make him come harder than he had for a long fucking time. When Duo turned his head so that their lips could meet sloppily and Heero slid his fingers to his hard dick to stroke, it was difficult not to shout as he felt Duo come, stickiness coating his fingers, the other man's swearing and moaning being captured in his mouth. It took a couple more thrusts and then it was over for Heero as well and he panted into Duo's shoulder as he came.

For a few moments they stayed as they were until it became apparent they'd end up sticking together and Duo moved off him and found a place on the bed without a wet spot and laid on his stomach, his breathing returning to normal. Heero dealt with the condom and grabbed some tissues from the dresser and offered some to Duo as well and then lay down next to him on his back.

It was awkward for a moment until Duo spoke.

"So… I guess that worked for you, babe?"

Heero looked over at the salacious grin on Duo's face. It had worked. It wasn't the best sex they'd ever had – there was a phenomenal fuck in Wing ZERO that would never be replicated and a marathon session in the Bahamas that he remembered fondly but then it had done as Duo had said – brought a new angle.

"Yeah," he replied and turned onto his side, reaching for the skin of Duo's shoulder. "I had a narrative in my head."

Duo chuckled. "You did what?"

"To make it authentic."

"Jesus fuck, Heero, the whole point was that we didn't know each other and we fucked. You didn't need a goddamn story to go with it."

"I thought that was the point of roleplay..."

Duo propped himself up and leaned over, moving some of Heero's dark hair from his eyes and smirked. "You gotta take shit so literally…" He moved further over, meeting Heero's lips softly and then settled himself onto his chest. "You've kinda intrigued me… what was your story?"

"I worked for a tech company called OZ," he started and heard Duo snort, "and I pissed off my boss and got sent to the convention."

"Lemme guess – Treize?"

"Yeah," Heero answered and he slid his fingers down Duo's braid and back up, heard Duo laugh and then make a noise low in his throat, pleased at his ministrations.

"So guess this whole thing proves that you'd always find me damn sexy and want to fuck me?"

It was Heero's turn to snort at Duo's confidence but it was true. Always had been since they were fifteen and were a mess of colliding hormones. He pushed his fingers up to the back of Duo's head, threading them through the braid and bringing him up to his lips to kiss him soundly and prove that point. When they parted, his smirk was as cocky as any of Duo's best and he could only answer in agreement.

"Always."


End file.
